


i always knew you were a big softie

by groovy_villian



Category: LazyTown, Sportarobbie - Fandom
Genre: Big City, Gay, Insomnia, LGBTQ, M/M, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovy_villian/pseuds/groovy_villian
Summary: Robbie Rotten is new in town. He moved here with his son Ziggy just 2 days ago.Sportacus (prefers sport or sporty) lives with his daughter Stephanie.They're both single fathers and both happen to be very gay. Especially when they're with each other.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten & Sportacus, Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is going to have tons of fluff later on so be prepared to feel very single but very happy!

Robbie ushered his son Ziggy out of the door while grabbing his bag. Today was his first day of school but the pair had lost track of time once they started counting Ziggy's ongoing laffy taffy collection. 

"Ziggy come on. Hop into the car. I'm going to drive you today since it's the first day at your new school!" Robbie stated excitedly. 

Ziggy ran over to the car door and sat in his booster seat while he let his father buckle him in. 

Robbie began the drive to the school which happened to be only a couple of minutes away. 

In the same apartment building but a different room, there was another parent trying to get ready to bring his daughter to school on this exciting Monday morning. Although Sportacus was a morning person he had lost track of time making sure Stephanie packed her lunch properly. 

Stephanie assured her father over and over that she had gotten everything herself. After all, she was a big girl now. She had to keep reminding him that she was 9 and that she was now in the 4th grade. 

Stephanie was finally able to reassure her father as she dragged him outside. They were nearing the school when Sportacus decided it would be a brilliant time to embarrass his daughter. He flipped upside down into a handstand and continued walking beside her. 

Although all the other kids at the school (including Stephanie's friends) found it impressive, Stephanie hated it when her father showed off. She scowled jokingly and tried to jog ahead of him. Sport caught up to her immediately and realized they had arrived at the school. He flipped back onto his feet and kneeled down to her height.

"Alright Steph, today's the first day of a new school year. Are you ready?"

Stephanie shook her head excitedly causing her hot pink hair to shake violently. 

Sportacus wrapped his arms around his daughter before planting a kiss on top of her head and wishing her a great day. He needed to talk to the principal about school fundraising so he walked into the main entrance as he waved Stephanie goodbye. She was already engrossed in a conversation with her best friend Trixie so she didn't notice him. 

Sportacus shook his head with a chuckle and made his way to the principles office.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Robbie's personality in Lazy Town so I'm going to keep a lot of that similar in this story. Especially the way he acts towards Sportacus when they're first getting to know each other.

Robbie and Ziggy walked to the principles office. Luckily Robbie had found a map at the entrance so they wouldn't get lost; at least not too lost. Robbie had a bit of trouble reading the map but he eventually got the hang of it. 

Suddenly Ziggy stopped in his steps and asked,

"Daddy, do you think I'm going to have new friends this year? They all made fun of me at my other school for eating too much candy." Ziggy asked hopefully looking down at his feet in embarrassment. 

Robbie kneeled down to his son who was standing in front of him ashamed. He brushed a hand through Ziggy's hair and said softly,

"Z, they're going to love you here. These people are much much nicer. I can promise you that."

Ziggy looked up full of newly found determination and pulled his dad along with him hoping to be able to get to his new class as soon as possible.

Robby's deep laugh filled the silenced hallway as he followed his little boy while the feeling of pride seeped into his heart. 

Sportacus made it to the principal's office after being stopped by a couple of young kids. They wanted him to show them tricks so of course, he obliged and happily showed them his favorite trick of all time. Sport flipped up into a handstand and did a couple of push-ups. They cheered and he quickly took a bow before setting off to complete his mission; getting to the principles office. 

Sportacus was about to knock on the door when he heard a conversation already going on in the room. He peaked through the open spots on the windows. Most of the windows were painted with different flags from different places. A deep laughter boomed through the room causing Spartacus to oddly feel happy. He didn't even know what was going on but he smiled. 

Sportacus sat in a waiting chair and finally the door opened revealing the mysterious guest. It was a tall man; at least to Sportacus seeing as he was only 5'9". A young stubby boy walked out with him holding his hand. He assumed that was his son. Sportacus wanted to be respectful so he went up to introduce himself. He backflipped up to them. The young boy seemed interested but the older one looked unimpressed. A bit annoyed actually. 

"Yes? Can I help you?" Robbie stated in a bored tone. 

"Oh uh, I just wanted to introduce myself. I haven't seen you guys around before so I assumed that you just moved here." Sportacus said shyly rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back like a child that just got scolded.

But Ziggy was the complete opposite of Robbie right now. He was practically bouncing with joy and ripped his hand out of Robbies to say hi to the very flexible man standing in front of him. 

"Hi, my name's Ziggy. That's my dad. He's very grumpy 90% of the time and finds cool things boring and boring things interesting." Ziggy whispered the last sentence leaving the pair to giggle as Robbie's face got dusted in a pinkish blush. 

"Alright, Ziggy come along. I think we should get you to your class." Robbie stated.

Ziggy nodded his head in agreement before waving goodbye to the kangaroo man and skipped ahead to grab hold of Robbie's hand.

Sportacus turned around with a shrug and vanished into the principals office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie really is a hard nut to crack :)


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the famous bridal hold between the two

After Robbie brought Ziggy to his classroom, the teacher had come out and brought Ziggy in himself showing him around the classroom and to all the students. Ziggy waved goodbye and Robbie blew him a kiss before the door was closed.

Robbie was starting to leave the school building when he realized he couldn't get that stupid mustache out of his head. He thought about the flipping kangaroo that tried to talk to HIS son. He wore a blue beanie that covered the top half of his ears. A couple of pieces of blond curls stuck out the sides revealing to Robbie that the man had dirty blonde hair. Now that was interesting. If you didn't see his curls, you'd only be able to see his brown hair and assume that was it. It was like a mini surprise. Robbie thought about how he wore tight blue jeans and wondered how he flipped and jumped around in them. Robbie felt sore and uncomfortable just thinking about it. Besides Robbie wasn't as active as other people so he wouldn't even have to worry about ever flipping in tight jeans. Finally, his mind remembered what shirt the stranger had on. It was a white t-shirt with blue stripes going all across it. 

Robbie loved stripes! In fact, he looked down at his own shirt and noticed he was sporting his favorite purple striped shirt. He got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone walking in front of him until he bumped into them. Robbie braced himself for the fall but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed he was being held bridal style. The stranger had caught him in his arms. Robbie awkwardly noticed that his arms had wrapped around his saviors neck out of pure instinct. Robbie looked up at the mysterious man's face and groaned in disbelief. He couldn't believe it!

It was the annoying blue acrobat from earlier. The acrobat slowly put Robbie down.

"Uh hi." Sportacus managed to stutter out. Once again feeling awfully shy in front of the taller man.

"I didn't fully get to introduce myself earlier. I'm Sportacus!" Sportacus reached out his hand and beamed with pride. It was practically glowing off of him. Between his pride and his bright white teeth, Robbie believed for a second that he just might have gone blind. 

Robbie snorted at the name and tried to hide his laughter but failed miserably. 

"u-um I know it's a weird name. Usually, I just tell people to called me Sport or Sporty for short."

"plus it fits my personality well" Sportacus added while a deep blush spread over his face. 

Robbie managed to control himself. He straightened his posture seriously intimidating the shorter man without even meaning to. He stuck out his hand and said, 

"Robbie. Robbie Rotten"

Sportacus stared at the man's long pale fingers and immediately thought of something that would hopefully get on Robbie's nerves. As soon as Sport shook his hand, he said, 

"Nice to properly meet you Robert!" in the most enthusiastic voice he could manage. 

Robbie froze and looked at the Kangaroos smirking face. 

'Fine two can play at that game.' Robbie thought to himself as he walked away hastily. He made sure to add a confident step in his walk to prove that he was indeed the greater man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert chaotic energy*

The school day slowly came to end and soon it was time for the two fathers to pick up their kids. Robbie grabbed his jacket and slowly made his way to the front door. Once he slipped on his shoes, he opened the front door and locked it. Robbie turned around just as he heard someone else close their door. He looked across from him and almost banged his head on the wall from anger. He tried turning around and walking away when the man called out his name. 

"Robbie! I didn't know you lived here."

Robbie turned on his heels and walked faster not bothering to answer. 

"Robbie wait, let's walk together."

Sportacus rushed up next to Robbie and started walking at the same pace. 

"So I was wondering, well actually I just thought of it now, but why don't you and Ziggy come over for dinner tonight? My daughter Stephanie is only 3 years older than Ziggy so they should get along pretty well." Sportacus proposed not bothering to look Robbie in the eyes. 

Robbie struggled to accept the idea that this monkey is actually capable of taking care of a child. Even worse, by himself. He clearly wasn't taken or else he would've mentioned them.

He was going to say no but then he remembered how excited Ziggy was to meet Sportacus. 

"I'll see what Ziggy says when I pick him up." Robbie mumbled quietly but loud enough for the shorter man to hear.

Sportacus nodded his head respectfully but inside he was exploding with excitement!

The two men made their way to the school silently and went to the pickup spot. 

Stephanie immediately spotted her father and ran to him. She tackled him in a hug before Sportacus was even able to see her coming. 

"Oh! Hello Stephanie. How was your day?" Sportacus asked while a small smile grew on his face. 

She responded with two thumbs up too distracted with the taller man standing awkwardly next to them to actually say something.

Sportacus noticed where she was looking and cleared his throat before standing up on his feet. 

"Stephanie this is Robbie. He and his son Ziggy are new here. If Ziggy is comfortable with it they're going to come over for dinner tonight." Sportacus looked up at Robbie for confirmation and Robbie shook his head with a small thumbs up. 

Robbie turned around when he spotted Ziggy in the corner of his eye. 

He waved his hand causing Ziggy to notice and run up over to him.

"Daddy!" Ziggy hugged his father's legs as that was all he could reach.

Robbie bent down giving him a kiss on the forehead and saying, 

"Hey, little Z, how was your day?"

Ziggy gave a short explanation not noticing Sportacus or the pink girl standing next to them. 

Robbie noticed Sport's rushed look on his face and cleared his throat as soon as Ziggy's little story ended. 

"So Z, you remember Sportacus from this morning." He pointed up to the man (that was only taller than him for this one moment because he was on his knee.)

Ziggy nodded, a little startled because he just now noticed them.

"Well he kindly invited us to dinner and I just wanted to make sure it was fine with you before I agreed." Robbie finished through a clenched jaw. God he really despised that blue elf man.

Ziggy nodded excitedly before grabbing his dads hand and pulling him along saying that 

'they needed to get home quickly so they could get ready.' 

Sportacus laughed softly before grabbing Stephanie's hand while they made their way home only a bit slower compared to the pair in from of them. He looked up from the ground once more and noticed how Robbie had picked Ziggy up and was now giving him a piggyback ride. His smile only grew bigger as he looked back down and made his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Sportacus repeatedly trying to create a friendship with Robbie.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There's going to be more of Robbie and Ziggy next chapter so don't worry!


End file.
